Essence Thievery
by NoOneCanKnow
Summary: Ahri finds herself in a dangerous situation. Will someone come to save her? (Graphic, Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

"Come here you little furball!" Ahri squeals.

Before joining the League, the only purpose in Ahri's life was to attain humanity. It was fairly easy for her; the magic of the fallen mage she encountered not only gave her beauty, but also certain spells that transformed even the most reluctant of men into swooning suitors. However, unlike animals, humans have emotions that go beyond the need to consume. The trail of pain and heartbreak she left behind her as she wandered Runeterra took an emotional toll on her. The League was a chance to redeem herself: to continue her purpose in a respectable manner, through battle.

But the easy life of a champion League made her bored. She no longer had the opportunity to play the mind games that come with seduction; mind games that she loved. After all, it was half the fun in sapping the life essences of others. Now, Ahri spends her days mostly alone, forbidden from stealing the vitality of men. She indulges in simple pleasures now; and one of those was the cute Bandle City yordle, Teemo.

Both hated and adored by summoners and champions alike, Teemo was undeniably one of the most cheerful champions in the League (maybe Lux's personality was brighter). A powerhouse of poison darts and toxic mushrooms packaged into a cute "furball" made him both popular and despised. But of course, under that cute demeanor lies more than just cheerfulness…

Ahri had just fought Teemo on the Rift. Unmotivated about that particular match, she wanted to make things interesting. Approaching Teemo before the match, Ahri made a bet with the yordle. If his team won, Ahri would give him information about other champions. With her keen fox-like senses, she often overheard other champions. Often belonging to important countries like Noxus and Demacia, the conversations were often political in nature. Although the information was of no use to her, she knew Teemo could use it. After all, Bandle City had been gathering intel on enemy champions for years.

On the other hand, if Ahri's team won, she would get two hours of cuddle time with her favorite yordle. And she won. So shortly after the match, Teemo found himself in the fox's private quarters.

"Come here you little furball!" Ahri squeals.

So with a huge smile, Teemo races towards her and leaps into her arms. Holding him to her chest, she falls onto her bed. The yordle found his face mashed between her breasts as she rolled around on the mattress.

"You're so cute! Why does no one like you…" Ahri sighs happily as she squeezes him even tighter.

"Because I kill them!" Teemo giggles. He waddles his short arms and legs around as he laughs; he knows she loves it when he does that.

"Oh, come here you!"

Teemo laughs again; some people find his laugh annoying, but Ahri thinks it's adorable.

"So I know I lost the match…" Teemo begins, "but don't you think you could give me just one tiny piece of information you have? I'll give you an extra hour!"

"Nope!"

Teemo's smile disappears instantly. Although Ahri cannot see his face (as it is buried in her chest), Teemo's cheerfulness evaporates like a puddle in a desert.

"Maybe if you win next time! But for now, you're all mine…" Ahri says dreamily. She falls asleep, trapping Teemo in her arms.

…

When Ahri finally wakes up, Teemo is still with her. Rising from the mattress, Ahri moves to leave her bedroom. A quick glass of water, she thinks, and she'll see Teemo off. _I'll make another bet with him next match, whenever it might be. These cuddles are too great to pass up._

With one eye open, Teemo raises his hands and…

"Ow!" Ahri staggers forward, leaning against the wall. She suddenly feels a sharp pain in her neck. As the fox tries to locate the pain, she pulls something from her neck: a dart. She turns around to see Teemo with his blowgun raised. "Hey, what are you…" Ahri suddenly becomes dizzy, and her vision fades. She slumps to floor, feeling weak.

As her vision disappears, she feels Teemo dragging off her body…

"That's gotta sting…" is the last thing she hears.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahri's eyes drift open.

She feels free, almost weightless. Nothing to hold her back, no human formalities. She feels as if she is back to her regular fox self. The memories of sleeping with strange men returns to her; it's almost as if no time passed at all.

As her vision returns, she realizes why she feels weightless. Ahri finds herself dangling, chains from the ceiling binding her hands together. The feeling of no human formalities comes from her lack of clothes. Her captor had stripped her of all her garments. Looking down, she sees him smiling up at her.

"Up already?" Teemo stands with his hands behind his back.

Ahri looks around nervously. As best as she can, she puts a smile on her face as well.

"Listen if this is some kind of joke, I get it. You got me." She pauses. "Can I leave now?"

"That depends," Teemo replies. "What information are you willing to give me?"

Still playing along, Ahri giggles. "Well, name it and it's yours! Only one secret for now though; we'll save the others for the next bet, right?"

And at that, Teemo pulls out what he was holding: a mushroom. Ahri's eyes widen with panic. "W-Wait, what do you want to know, I can tell you anything you wan-"

Ahri screams out in agony at the familiar pain as Teemo throws his mushroom directly at her. The clouds of poison seep into her skin as the it explodes. Every pain receptor in Ahri's body is activated, and her body quivers as the torment continues.

Her body feels as if it is on fire as the toxins burn through her. The next phase of the poison starts, and Ahri feels sick to her stomach. Her limbs are rocked by spasms. Out of control, her tails flutter wildly around, stretching and curling repeatedly.

And just when she thinks it is about to end, Ahri quickly feels the exact opposite of pain: pleasure. A rush of orgasmic ecstasy unexpectedly runs through her body. The sensation, of course, is very familiar for the Nine-Tailed Fox.

A glazed look comes over Ahri's eyes as the orgasms follow one by one. Multiple waves of ecstasy ripple through her, making her moan and come each time. Her juices flow out of her womanhood, running down her inner thighs and dripping into a puddle below her.

Seven climaxes later, Ahri hangs limp from the ceiling, her eyes barely open. The extreme pain and pleasure, and the contrast between agony and bliss, has taken all of Ahri's energy. The physical exertion of enduring hell and heaven back to back has left her completely exhausted.

"W-What was that… you little… piece of…"

"Just a little something I put into my mushrooms. They're armed… and ready!" Teemo tosses another one of his new hellish fungi at her. Ahri endures the same fate: pain overtaking her body and mind, and immediately afterwards, pleasure overwhelming all of her senses. Not just her thighs, but her legs down to her toes are soaked in cum.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

Ahri exerts a massive amount of effort just to lift her head to reply. "H…" she pauses. "H-How-w…?"

"How does it feel to have all your energy taken from you after an orgasm? Your face as you come… I can only imagine that's the same face of all the men you used and threw away."

Ahri grits her teeth. The regret and guilt return.

"Am I right?" Teemo asks cheerfully. Silence is the only answer.

With yet another shroom in hand, he begins his negotiations.

"So you'll give me all the information I need? Great! Let's get started. Come on, out with it. Swiftly!"

Just as Ahri is about to open her mouth, she hears a loud metal _thud_ behind her. She suddenly feels herself falling but stopping short of hitting the hard floor beneath her. Teemo, with a look of surprise and fear on his face, disappears from sight. As she looks up to see the face of her savior, she blacks out from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3 (Flashback)

_Ionia. A nation of lush forests and abundant streams._

 _Summer. The air hangs heavy with heat._

 _Nighttime. A luxurious and expensive hotel._

 _She sits on top of him, his cock impaling her and her breasts in his face._

" _You feel so tight… oh yeah… I have to come soon!"_

" _Let it all out, deep inside me… don't hold back!"_

" _Oh… oh yes… I'm coming!"_

" _Yes! More, more, more!" She holds onto the man's body as he begins his release deep inside her womanhood. She squeezes him tight, not letting him go. Her body arches against his as orgasms overtake them both. A smile runs across her face as she licks her lips, her face red with excitement. Let's have some real fun…_

 _As his hips thrust, his cum continues to flow into her. He sprays jets of his essence to fill her womb. But just as he thinks he is about to finish, he feels paralyzed. His body no longer in control, he is trapped in a perpetual climax. His member ceaselessly drives into her wetness, and her hips buck to meet his in an endless act of copulation._

" _Oh god, what's… happening… I can't stop… it feels… so good…" he moans._

" _Don't stop, don't ever stop! That's it; you know you want to… mmm… this is amazing…" she entices._

" _Ngggh… I… please… help me…"_

" _Oh yes, this is what you wanted, right? Keep going… for me…"_

 _Their climaxes continue for nearly eight whole minutes._

" _I… feel so weak…" he mumbles._

 _His eyes begin to roll back into his head._

" _I need more! More, more…" she moans._

 _His arms fall to his sides._

" _Give it all to me… oh yes…"_

 _His eyelids begin to droop._

" _Don't you trust me?"_

 _And with those final words, he thrusts into her one last time. Whatever energy remains in him leaves his body and enters hers. His body slack, he slumps down onto the bed._

 _She rolls off of him, her hunger satiated. She looks at his lifeless body next to her. They've exhausted their use…_

 _And suddenly, a tear rolls down her cheek._

 _Uncontrollably, full of hysteria, she begins to sob and hyperventilate. Her mind is flooded with regret and guilt. What have I done, what have I done, what have I done… who am I?_

 _For years, the man had wanted a child. A child to raise, to teach, and to love. And then he met her. It was dark and rainy night, and at an Ionian pub, she appeared. For some inexplicable reason, he felt drawn to her. After that first night, he fell in love. For every day he spent with her, that love deepened and blossomed. Eventually, though, her secret came to light. She was not exactly… human. Not fully. But to him it didn't matter. He adored her. He would go anywhere, do anything, even conquer the world if he had to. For her sake. There was no trick, no manipulation. He loved her from the bottom of his soul. And after a year of courting he took her to the most romantic place he could think of. After a year of happiness and joy she would fulfill his dream and she would bear him a child._

 _Or so he believed._

 _She spends the next fifteen minutes crying alone beside a corpse, a shell of a man who was deceived, and murdered. A man who laughed with her, protected her, and loved her. A man who trusted her. She never had anyone like that. And now, she never will._

 _It's too late, she thinks._

 _It's too late for mercy._


	4. Chapter 4

_That filthy little monster is up to it. Again!_

Garen carries Ahri's weight on his shoulder. He decides to take her to his room, the only place he knows of where she can be safe at this hour. Carrying a naked girl over his shoulder at around midnight is not a usual occurrence for Garen; in fact, he spends most nights alone. On his way, people give him strange looks. After Ahri had given up her thievery of life essences, she never participated in the game of seduction. She found no purpose in it. So to see them in this position was fairly rare.

Laying her down on his bed, he spreads her limbs apart, allowing her skin the most contact with the air for the poison to leave. A purple vapor seems to rise from her body. As more of it clouds the air above her, she wakes up.

She tries to speak, but Ahri finds herself too weak. The only thing that escapes her mouth is short gasps for air.

"Just rest. The effects of the poison will wear off eventually, but you will be in a lot pain for the next few days. There is not much more I can do for you. Even the best medicine in Runeterra cannot alleviate the effects of the mushrooms."

"H-… How do… you… know about all this?"

Garen takes a deep breath. "About a year ago, someone close to me was in the exact same position as you. She wa-"

"Katarina?"

Garen sighed. "Yes. It was after a match. Teemo had somehow managed to stalk her all the way to Noxus. His training as a Bandle City scout is almost unparalleled. The only reason I started to suspect something was wrong was when news of her being missing reached the League."

Ahri feels the poison leeching the life out of her. As her energy fades, she desperately tries to signal Garen for help. But the Demacian soldier is so caught up in his story that he pays no heed.

Garen grows silent. "I would never suspect any evil intentions from Teemo. If the Bandle City ever had a code of honour, the yordle scout certainly does not follow it. His work as an informant comes before everything else. As an important assassin, Katarina had information on all of Noxus' operations throughout Runeterra…"

The fox's tails flail wildly. She tries to sit up to tap his shoulder, but she cannot reach. At this point, Ahri knows of only one thing that will save her. She needs energy, and the best way for her to obtain it is through… _No,_ she thinks. _I can't… the guilt, the regret, how can I do something like this to him?_ But she wants to survive. Garen closes his eyes as he continues to recount the past events.

"… and he was relentless. The psychological torture she had to endure. The physical pain that tore her apart. I can only imagine what it must have felt like." He looks at her with sad eyes, finally noticing her actions. "What is it? What do you need?"

"I-" Ahri struggles with the words.

"What do you need?"

"I need… to thank you."

Mustering all of her strength, the fox gives him a seductive smile and begins to crawl to him on all fours.

"I, uh, do not think that is necessary… you are safe, that is all that, uh, matters-"

"I don't think you… understand."

Ahri does something she has not done in a long, long time. She feels the magic energy rising from her chest to her mouth. Her words become laced with what can only be described as the quintessence of persuasion. Anything command, request, or order she speaks will be followed. But to activate the magic, he must make eye contact. She turns his head towards his.

" _I have to thank you for saving me."_

Garen, enchanted by her words, goes into a trance-like state. His eyes take on a glazed look, and his speech becomes monotone.

"Of course, my lady."

She experiences the familiar moment of hesitation and guilt. But this is a matter of life and death. _Play time's over._ Ahri pushes it out of her mind. She knows what she has to do.

" _I need you to do something for me."_

"What is that you require, my lady?"

" _I need… you to have sex with me."_

Without a word, Garen grabs her by the hips and positions himself for entry.

" _Wait! Take off your armor and clothes."_

The huge Demacian soldier begins to peel off his pieces of armor from his shoulder and chest. He proceeds to strip his clothes off, finally standing before her completely naked.

Ahri's eyes go wide at his erect manhood. By far the largest she had ever seen, she licks her lips knowing that it will fulfill her needs. _Since I'm doing this, I might as well enjoy it._

She spreads her legs wide, revealing her womanhood.

" _Eat."_

Garen immediately kneels down, his face between her thighs. His mouth dives straight onto her, probing her vagina. The first moans escape her lips. Ahri has not felt the thrill of sex in a very long time. _But surely they would excuse me this time. It's an emergency after all._ She grabs Garen's hair, pushing him against her wet pussy. Her hips move to grind against his face.

His tongue begins to snake into her tunnel, teasing her insides. The feeling of his mouth against her drives Ahri into a craze.

" _More, more, more! Make me come!"_

Garen alternates between exploring her depths and making circles on her clit. Ahri goes into a frenzy, her body undergoing spasms. _It's been so long… so, so long…_ His tongue pulls out of her, licking up and down her slit several before plunging back into her, filling her. He pushes and presses her most sensitive areas, and soon she cannot hold back.

" _Oh, yes, yes, yes! Keep going!"_

While Ahri craves the essences of others, her own essence is special. It enhances her magic, and her voice will further bend the Demacian to her will.

" _Nggh… drink it, drink it, drink it!"_

Garen laps up as much as he can. Unable to control his own actions, he continues to extract as much of her sweet juices as he can, consuming it as if hadn't had water in weeks.

Ahri, exhausted, falls back onto the bed.

" _Stop! Let me… rest."_

Garen stands up at attention, awaiting further orders. As she regains her breath, Ahri notices his engorged member. It needs her attention desperately. An idea pops into her head. Curious, she points to it and issues a command.

" _Harden."_

His erection suddenly grows in size, becoming thicker and longer as more blood rushes to it. Wanting to push the limits of her magic, she orders him again.

" _Harden, harden!"_

To her surprise and delight, his manhood continues to expand to an unbelievable size. Veins become more prominent, and eventually the growth stops.

" _Harden! More, more!"_

But it has no more to offer, and will not respond. _No matter_ , she thinks. She hungrily eyes his cock, anticipating the events to come.

Not wanting to use too much of her energy in issuing more magical commands, she gives him only one.

" _Have your way with me._ "

"Yes, my lady."

Ahri closes her eyes, spreading her legs expecting an entry. Before she can react, he roughly grabs her hair. The fox has no time to issue an order to stop as he shoves his cock into her mouth. He begins thrusting, the head of his penis hitting the back of her throat.

" _Mmmff- sto- mmfff! Wai-mmm it hur- mmf"_

As hard as she tries, Ahri cannot stop him. Only following her command, his pace quickens. Triggering her gag reflex every time his cock enters her mouth, copious amounts of saliva and precum flow out of her mouth, dripping onto the floor.

She instantly regrets her previous requests to lengthen his member. Due to its enormity, it fills her mouth and throat completely. Garen's thrusting becomes relentlessly fast, and she deepthroats him constantly. Her jaw feels like it is stretched to her limit.

She feels his huge cock become even larger. As she realizes his release is inevitable, Ahri panics.

 _No_ , she thinks. _I don't absorb it if it's in my mouth, it needs to be… down there… no! I have to stop this._

But even as her mind is racing for a solution, she can't stop him. With a heavy grunt, his cock begins spewing large amounts of cum down her throat. As Ahri feels it begin to fill her stomach, she becomes hysterical. _All to waste, to waste! No! I need this or I'll die!_

Garen finally pulls his cock out, done with her mouth. He simply releases her hair, letting her slump to the floor before lifting her up onto the bed.

Suddenly angry, Ahri begins to yell at him. Like a child, she rants and has a tantrum.

" _I need that in my womb, you idiot!"_

Forgetting to deactivate her magic, Garen responds to the fox's command. He grabs her hips and forcefully spreads her legs wide, hurting her. The huge Demacian holds her in place on her back, with one hand behind each of her knees. Whimpering in protest as tears run down her cheeks, Ahri shakes her head, trying to signal him to stop. But it is not a verbal order, and with one quick thrust he tries to enter her.

At first, the entrance of Ahri's vagina will not open. Despite being dripping wet, her slit is much too tight to accommodate even the head of his huge member. Garen stretches her pussy with his fingers, and soon his cock is pumping in and out of her.

The pain is excruciating. As Garen invades her again and again, Ahri feels like she will be split in half. His huge manhood presses against her walls, filling her completely. It leaves her breathless and it takes all of her energy to endure the torment.

" _Nggh… ah… please… ah…"_

But soon the pain subsides, and Ahri begins to feel pleasure beyond her comprehension. Garen's thrusting continues at a steady pace. Never before has she felt something so huge penetrate her so deeply. The fox moans each time his cock hits her cervix, and her pussy continuously leaks out more juices. The sensation of being completely filled is foreign to her and she savors every moment of it. The sound of their flesh slapping together fills the room and Garen's manhood begins to move faster and faster. The mattress squeaks with every thrust. Ahri's breasts rock back and forth.

Suddenly, the Demacian bends down and takes one of her hard nipples into his mouth. The fox's high-pitched mewls emanate throughout the room, and she is on the verge of climax. As soon as she feels Garen's precum flowing into her, Ahri is pushed over the edge. The constant stimulation of her body proves too much.

" _Nyaah… ah… ah! Ah! Ah, yes! Ngggh…"_

Ahri can feel her juices rush towards release. With a loud cry, her cum squirts and splashes out of her pussy. The increase in lubrication allows Garen to push even deeper and faster into her. Her vaginal walls contract and tighten, providing even more friction. Furthermore, spurred on by her climax, Garen sucks her breasts more and more vigorously.

As soon as her orgasm ends, Ahri feels the signs of yet another one. Only seconds after she regains her breath, the next release takes her by surprise.

" _Mmm… oh my- nngghh, already?! Ah…ah- AH!"_

As Ahri comes yet again, Garen releases her and grabs ahold of her hips. Positioning her on all fours, he quickly thrusts back into her, allowing her contractions to milk his cock again.

Between not absorbing any of Garen's essence and exerting her energy through orgasms, Ahri feels like she is on the brink of death. _I need a quick break… just for a little…_

" _Garen… mmm… ah… stop… for just a little bit…"_

The Demacian seems conflicted for a moment, beginning to pull out of her. But his resolve takes over, and the sex continues.

" _I… nggh… told you to- oh my… to stop…"_

This time, her words have no effect. Garen's lust has somehow overridden her magic, which has grown weaker due to her lack of energy. Driven only by her previous commands and his own sexual drive, it seems like nothing can stop him.

Ahri slumps onto the bed, overwhelmed by pleasure. Her moans of bliss fade into whimpers. She feels too weak to hold herself up. Her body goes limp and flops onto the mattress, her vagina still squirting more intensely than before.

Garen finds this position difficult, and hoists her body up into the air. With a thud, Ahri finds her back against the wall, his arms forcing her legs open. Her arms drop to her sides as he enters her again, impaling her with his cock.

Garen's strong upwards thrusts combined with gravity make his entries even deeper than before. Eventually, he bursts through her cervix. Ahri cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure, and another orgasm overtakes her body and mind. She can feel and hear her juices splashing onto the floor beneath them.

Ahri feels Garen's engorged cock swell, his grunts becoming louder. Wild with lust, he throws her onto the bed, the fox on her back with her legs splayed open. Climbing on top of her, he reinserts himself, thrusting relentlessly. Ahri tries to crawl away, her weak arms clawing at the mattress. But Garen's heavy weight pins her to the bed, and any attempt to escape is futile. Soon she feels his cock swell even more, threatening to split her open. She knows his release is fast approaching. Her hips buck back and forth to meet his body. His grunts grow louder and more frequent, but Ahri can feel her life force draining away. In one last final attempt, she turns around onto her back and kisses him. Her tongue intertwines with his, and she wraps her arms and legs around him. With one final thrust, bursting through her cervix, he finally comes.

Garen's cock paints the inside of her womb with his seed. He holds still, his member pulsing inside of her, still forcing open the entry to Ahri's uterus. His balls tighten as he releases deep inside of her. Ropes of cum fill her to the brim.

Ahri feels renewed, energy and life returning to her almost lifeless body. She moans and mewls into his mouth, encouraging more of his sperm to enter her.

" _Mmm… yes, yesss…"_ she purrs, lifting her breasts to his mouth. Ahri pushes his head into her chest, moaning as his tongue circles around her nipples. As he finally finishes his orgasm, he lies on top of her. She turns back onto her stomach to a more comfortable position, her face buried in the softness of the mattress.

Satisfied, she closes her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Unlike previous times, Ahri feels no remorse. She knows no regret or guilt for what she has just done. Her animalistic side has returned and the primal urge to steal essence clouds her mind.

Finally fulfilling her requests and her magic wearing off, Garen begins to return to his senses.

"What… what happened? What did… what did you do?"

Panicking as she realizes he is awake, she scrambles to turn back towards him. Garen grabs her wrists and forces her down on the bed. "I demand answers! What did you do to me?"

A plan formulates in her mind. But this time, she wants to control him without using her magic.

His weight pinning her down, Ahri begins to feel pain in her wrists. The Demacian's strong grip threatens to seriously injure her. Afraid for her life, she begins to cry.

"You vixen. What…" he begins in a low voice.

"Garen… I… please…" she tearfully sobs.

"…did you do to me?!" his voice thundering.

"I-I'm sorry… I had to. I'll tell you everything… You'll understand…" she pleas, tears running down her face.

She continues the act. "I-I'm sorry… I lost control of my body due to the poison. The magic… oh god, it… it accidentally activated. And I couldn't stop it… I'm so sorry…" She looks up at him, nearly wailing now.

Garen seems very doubtful. Keeping her pinned down, he is skeptical.

"You hurt me!" she lies through sobs. "You… you raped me. I didn't want it… but you did. You hurt me… so badly…" she buries her head in her hands.

The Demacian suddenly feels misplaced guilt and regret. "I'm sorry… It wasn't my fault. Are you injured? Should I get you anything?"

 _Ha. Fool._

"You… you could..." she whimpers.

"What?"

"What you did to me… it was awful. But, I realized how much I… how much I need it."

"… It?"

"Essence."

Silence hangs in the air.

"No."

"Then I'll tell her. Katarina," Ahri threatens, suddenly dropping the act.

Garen glares at her. "You wouldn't dare… I saved you! And you dare do this to me?!"

Ahri stares back at him with cold eyes. "I. Will. Tell. Her," she says in a low tone.

To Garen, it seems like there is no way out. If he does not do as Ahri says, Katarina will know of what happened today. And even if the Sinister Blade knew the real truth, his strength would fade in her eyes. If he does obey the fox, he will fall deeper into the pit he finds himself in.

After considering his options, he resigns his fate. He sits back on the bed with a defeated look. Ahri giggles in delight. She pushes him off onto his back, and kneeling between his legs, she massages his manhood. Cupping his balls in her hand, she realizes he still has much to offer her.

Smiling, she takes him into her mouth, his cock becoming rigid once again. Absent-mindedly, he begins moaning.

"Mmmf… so you like this?" she teases.

Angrily, Garen grabs her hair and forces himself back into her mouth. His pace becomes fast and rough.

For Ahri, the experience is painful. Tears roll down her cheeks as she looks up at Garen with pleading eyes. As saliva and precum drip from the sides of her mouth, she continuously gags on his cock, struggling for air. Ahri tries to remove herself from Garen, pushing away from his hips. But his strong arms will not allow her to leave. She begins to whimper, her eyes begging for mercy.

When he finally releases her, she keels over, coughing and gasping for air. As she tries to compose herself, Garen smirks. It seems the fox cannot handle what she asked for. Finally able to breathe, she turns to him furiously.

"Y-you bastard! Y-you'll regret th-that!"

Garen tries to move towards her again, but she is prepared this time. Although she did not want to use her magic, it seems it is the only way. Looking into his eyes, she commands him.

" _Stop!"_

Garen freezes in his tracks.

" _Lie down!"_

He walks over to the bed and lies on his back.

Ahri walks over to the curtains of the room, tearing strips of cloth.

" _Legs and arms. Here. Now!"_

Garen spreads his arms and legs. She begins tying his arms and legs to the bedframe, binding him. She uses knots she learned in Ionia, when she had to survive in the wild shortly after acquiring her semi-human body. Ahri ensures that Garen will not be able to escape.

The fox releases him from her hold, deactivating her magic.

The Demacian sits up, waking from his daze. Realizing what position he is in, he panics, trying to escape. But his attempts are futile. Ahri smiles. "Told you, you're gonna regret that!" she sings cheerfully.

She walks towards him in the most seductive manner she knows, swaying her hips. Maintaining eye contact, she bites her lower lip, climbing onto the bed on all fours. She bends down between his legs and gently teases his cock with her mouth. Ahri then stands up and slowly lowers herself until the entrance of her vagina is just above his manhood. Proceeding to finger herself, her juices drip onto his cock.

"You want this, don't you?" she asks. His twitching and growing erection is the only response she needs.

Ahri sinks downward, impaling herself on his member. She lies on top of him, her breasts pressing against his chest and her tails curling. She spots the slightest twinge of desire in his eyes, and immediately, her lips meet his. Ahri forces her tongue into his mouth and Garen reciprocates, kissing her back.

Sitting up, she arches her back. Her hips move up and down, her vagina enveloping his penis like a warm glove. Although he resists, Garen finds his body moving to match hers, trying to penetrate her as deeply as possible. His hands eventually find her hips, guiding her movements.

"You… mmm… really do want this… nggh… don't you?"

Garen is silent as he continues.

Suddenly, he feels a different sensation. Her walls are contracting, massaging the length of his cock. The feeling forces him to thrust deeper and faster. His bodily instincts take over, and soon the sound of their bodies joining over and over again fills the room. Ahri smiles at him as she expertly works her hips.

"Wha… what are you… doing? It feels… so good…"

Caught up in the moment, Ahri reverts back to her old self. "You want to come inside of me, don't you? You want to make me yours with your seed?" she moans.

"Nggh… I, I do…"

"Do it, do it! I want it, I want it so badly!"

With a heavy grunt and a deep thrust, Garen begins to release deep inside of her womanhood. She lies on top of him, holding his body close to hers as her juices spray over his cock. Like before, his essence begins to fill her womb. But this time is different.

"I-I cannot… stop… coming…"

"Mmm… yes, yes, more!"

His cock plunges into her over and over, shooting jets of sperm into her waiting uterus as her pussy squirts more liquids onto him. His balls tighten as his perpetual climax continues. Soon her reproductive system is full, and his cum begins to flow out of her even as they continue to have sex.

"What… What are y-you doing to me… make it… stop…"

"No! Never! Never stop, never, ever, ever stop… ngggh… keep… going… mmm…"

"Y-"

"No, don't stop, don't stop, never stop!"

"Y-You're…"

"Mmmm… so good, so good!"

"You're hurting me!"

 _Those words mean something. Something I've heard before._

 _A call for help._

 _A plea for mercy._


	6. Chapter 6 (Epilogue)

Something in her snaps.

Ahri panics, extracting herself from him. All at once, Garen's climax stops, but the damage is done.

His body lies limp on the floor, lifeless. His eyes have rolled back into his head. His skin gets paler by the second. As she touches his skin, it is slightly colder than before.

She buries her head in her hands, suddenly hysterical and crying. _I've done it, I've done it again! What have I done? I promised I wouldn't, I promised!_

From the floor, Ahri hears a gasp escape his lips.

Hurriedly, she presses her ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Relieved, she finds one. It is faint, but it is there.

Rushing, she manages to untie Garen, placing him in a natural position on his bed. She covers him with the blanket and prepares a glass of water. Grabbing medicine from the bathroom of his quarters, she rushes back to his side, worried and waiting patiently. Garen eventually wakes up.

Ahri spends the next few days nursing him back to health, tending to his every need. Being as caring and as considerate as possible, Ahri sees a side of herself that she did not know existed. Her quest of essence thievery has always been one of self-interest. Never once had she gone out of her way to help others, until now.

When Garen finally has the strength to speak, she nervously asks him questions. "A-Are you okay? Do y-you feel dizzy?" He sits up and responds to her questions with another one.

"I am fine. But you… one moment, you try to kill me. The next, you care for me. Why?"

Ahri reaches a realization. She stands on the boundary between animal and human, between selfishness and selflessness, between compassion and instinct.

"I guess… regret and guilt are part of being human."

"And so is forgiveness."

Garen's usual harsh tone is soft.

"I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness, kindness, or mercy. Not now."

As she gathers her belongings, she reaches for the door.

"Mercy is a human luxury…"

She closes the door behind her.

"… and responsibility."

 _End Note:_

 _Really tried to focus on Ahri's character throughout the story. Any tips/reviews/criticism is helpful!_


End file.
